petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
File talk:No insulin no life3.png
Kathy, this image rocks. I wonder if the author would give permission for it to be in the "new pdw logo" list? I could see it beside your artwork and Jock's picture as possible wiki logo. No insulin no life We hope 16:41, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Steve, I don't know if the person who did the artwork speaks enough English to get permission. My Russian doesn't exist. The post is entitled, "Ooh, My Dog". I realized the topic had to be canine diabetes by the image and the titling of the original image file--"caninsulin.jpg" incorporated in it. Searched the blog as best I could with no Russian knowledge and there were no copyrights to be found. The image turned up on A Google image search. Let me get hold of the exact post or post page URL for this. All we can do is try by posting to the poster. Kathy We hope 16:53, 25 July 2006 (UTC) oh my dog http://vavilov.livejournal.com/?skip=40 This is the exact page it's on--it seems to be from late 2005, as I see Christmas images posted on the page. http://vavilov.livejournal.com/550445.html This appears to be info about the poster. http://vavilov.livejournal.com/550445.html?mode=reply And a way to reply to him/her on the blog. Could someone from Russian Wikia give us some help with this? Kathy :I tried sending a message in English and "babelfish" russian: :Огорченно не поговорите русского, я используйте Babelfish для писания этого. Можем мы угодить пользе изображение вашей "никакой инсулин никакой жизни" на http://petdiabetes.wikia.com/? Большое спасибо! :I expect it will do... Steve and Jock 17:13, 25 July 2006 (UTC) We hope 17:22, 25 July 2006 (UTC) I sometimes forget about Babelfish because I generally wind up being able to use Google's language tools. At times, I need to send information quickly without doing it myself in German, which would take time if there's a lot of information to do. Their tools don't always do well with grammar, etc., but they do seem to translate medical/technical information well enough to impart the needed info. Google has this for quite a few languages, but Russian isn't one of them. Kathy ::Vavilov gave us permission (in fine English) to use the image! ::http://vavilov.livejournal.com/550445.html#comments ::I think it should begin as a "Pet of the Month" (and maybe we can convince Vavilov to add a case study to the wiki). After which it may be considered as a logo, too... ::Like this: GREAT!! We hope 22:32, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Have a look at the artist and her canine friend now May. 23, 2006 Beauty in the new "poster" you will think, they changed floor. Indeed quite often such) http://vavi.ru/lj/vavi_afisha.jpg This is the Babelfish translation of the post which accompanied the artwork: In three days the dog threw out third of weight, and on my hands remained the scrap of the bones and the furs, sick with diabetes and which swiftly becomes blind. We now greet the morning by insulin and by tablets, we battle for each piece of crumpled meat and we generally conduct the very neskuchnuyu life upd: it turned out that the trifles of already 8 years. And as so time is rapid. And where There are still people who believe dogs can manage their diabetes without insulin--by possibly using some garbage unapproved "herbal" treatments promising to "cure" ALL diabetics--humans & animals alike. Where FDA is with regard to shutting them down, I'll never know. Dogs are T1--have yet to see any who did NOT need insulin to live, unlike cats, some of whom can be diet-managed and possibly have remissions. Dogs can only have remissions if their is a transient-type diabetes. Still, during the time the diabetes is active, they WILL need insulin to manage it. Bottom line is-dogs need insulin to live when they have diabetes. I am VERY happy we have permission to use the artwork, because it strongly illustrates what everyone has been saying all along about dogs, diabetes and insulin. Having had similar struggles--first with finding one Lucky's immune system did not destroy and then to obtain same species, same type insulin which was not yet approved in the US after the human US producer of it (Lilly) discontinued it--I know the road she walked very well. Fortunately, Lucky did not lose weight and go blind. I am honored to have permission to use this artwork--because it makes a strong statement about the canine side of diabetes and the necessary treatment for it. What about POM for August, because that's not very far off? Kathy :I was thinking of POM for August too. I asked her if she'd be interested in putting in a profile for her canine pal. Even if not, she might make a cool POM. I also really think her artwork would make a great corner logo for the wiki. It seems to have all the elements in that small space. And we've had a cat for some time as it is.... Steve and Jock 23:16, 26 July 2006 (UTC)